Such a conventional optical inspection device has been proposed that inspects an optical performance of a lens under inspection (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184118). According to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184118, a measuring device, which is an optical inspection device, reflects a chart disposed on an optical axis of the lens under inspection by a mirror, and images the reflected chart by using the lens under inspection to perform a measurement. Then, the measuring device calculates, as an optical performance, a modulation transfer function (MTF) or the like of the lens under inspection based on the measured result.
However, the inventor found that the prior art disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184118 has a problem as described below. The optical inspection device (the measuring device) disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184118 projects the entire chart placed on the optical axis of the lens under inspection onto the CCD sensor by the lens under inspection. Further, this optical inspection device reflects the chart by a mirror, and projects the reflected chart onto the CCD sensor by the lens under inspection. Since the optical inspection system utilizes reflection by the mirror, it is possible to inspect off-axis modulation transfer function (MTF) or phase transfer function (PTF) of the lens under inspection. In other words, a wide-angle lens under inspection can be inspected by a small-size device. However, it is necessary to set a distance to the chart corresponding to an incident angle of light necessary for inspection of the lens under inspection. In other words, there is a problem that the distance to the chart is restricted.
Thus, the optical inspection device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-184118 has a problem in that the distance to the chart at the time of imaging the chart by using the lens under inspection is restricted.